


Sea Breezes and Sun kissed feathers

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Partner Swapping, Secret Lovers Fic Exchange, Team Free Love, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Castiel whisk Sam and Dean off for a much needed vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Breezes and Sun kissed feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladyeternal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ladyeternal).



> Major thanks to Krystalicekitsu and Secondplatypus for their wonderful betaing services at the last minute. All mistakes are my own.

The Apocalypse was over.

Lucifer was back in his cage with Michael, the two of them locked in battle forever far away from Heaven and Earth. The war was over and Heaven was in chaos, the angels at a loss as what to do next, leaving Earth alone.

It should have been a time of celebration. The motel room bore the scattered remains of empty beer bottles, a bottle of Jack Daniels and the memory of quiet congratulations, yet the atmosphere felt heavy. Sam and Dean were sprawled out on their beds, still in their clothes and completely drunk. Castiel stood over Dean, a pensive look on his face as he gazed at his mate. Gabriel slouched in a chair beside Sam, seeing how relaxed Sam was in a drunken stupor.

Gabriel knew exactly what Castiel saw when he looked at Dean. It was almost the same thing Gabriel saw in Sam.

The apocalypse and stopping Lucifer had taken a toll on the Winchesters. He’d seen it in the deepening lines of their faces, the permanent dark shadows that had settled under their eyes, and the way their clothes hung off their bodies.

In Dean, Gabriel saw a man pushed to the edge, self-medicating with alcohol to battle the nightmares, the loss of hope, and the emptiness inside him. The life of a hunter was never easy but the last few years had been especially hard on the brothers. The deaths of friends and family, and his time in Hell under Alastair had left Dean feeling empty and lacking the joy he once displayed in life.

While Sam still had hope in his brother, angels and God, he battled his own horrors - namely his guilt over his blood addiction and freeing Lucifer. The brothers had been moving across country from one battle to another with no relief from the gathering darkness in the world. They needed someplace they could rest and rediscover life outside of blood, death, and pain.

Gabriel looked over to meet Castiel’s eyes, giving Castiel the image of one of his little hideaways. Castiel nodded, lips curved in a very small smile.

Gabriel raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

**

Sunlight sparkled across the water, creating fracture patterns that fascinated Castiel. It was like studying snowflakes, each different from the other. In the distance, beyond human eyes, Castiel could make out the shoreline of Greece, dotted with wharfs, homes and people moving about. Ships bobbed on the water, some heading toward shore, riding low from the weight of their catch while others continued sailing, either to find better fishing grounds or for pleasure.

He turned his face up into the sun’s warmth, spreading his black wings out behind him, the feathers ruffled by a cool breeze from the sea. Gabriel’s home was quiet, a sense of serenity emanating from the sanctuary that seemed at odds with the Archangel’s nature. Castiel had come to know over the hours they’d been her that this was Gabriel’s true home on Earth, a place that gave him the solitude he’d craved after the war in Heaven and the constant fighting amongst his brothers. For all of the shows he’s put on, Gabriel craved peace. It was the perfect place to bring their mates.

A faint rustling of sheets drew his attention to the bed behind him. He turned to watch his beloved stir. Dean woke quickly as was hiss habit. His hand reached under the pillow in search of his gun and coming up empty.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean jerked his head towards Castiel, eyes widening as he took in his surroundings. The bedroom opened up onto the beach, just steps away from the sea.

“Where are we, Cas?” Dean’s voice was raspy from sleep.

“We’re in one of Gabriel’s homes. Sam’s just down the hall.” Castiel said, answering the next question he guessed Dean would ask.

“Why are we here?” Dean sat up, sheets pooling in his lap, leaving his chest bare.

Castiel took in the breadth of Dean’s shoulders, the defined muscles of his chest that came from a lifetime of hunting. His skin was very pale from rarely seeing the sun.

“Cas?” There was a hint of amusement in Dean’s voice. “As much as I appreciate the once over, that still doesn’t tell me why we’re here.”

Castiel looked away from Dean’s chest and back to Dean’s green eyes. “We decided you and Sam needed a vacation. With Lucifer back in the cage and all supernatural activity quiet it was the perfect time for you and Sam to rest.”

He could see the protest forming on Dean’s lips and reached out to press two fingers to quiet him. “You both need this. The world will be fine while you’re here.”

Dean sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes not quite meeting Castiel’s. It was a mark of how exhausted he must be that he didn’t push the matter further and Castiel moved his fingers to brush tenderly over Dean’s cheek in response, smiling when he leaned into Castiel’s touch.

Castiel kissed Dean gently. Dean returned the kiss, one hand coming up to cup the back of Castiel’s neck. Dean leaned back, Castiel following until he was laying across Dean’s body, keeping his weight on his hands. The kiss flowed into another then another, each soft and gentle without the edge of desperation and fear that had filled most of their previous encounters, Castiel grieving as he slowly Fell with Dean steadily losing faith that Lucifer could be stopped.

This felt like something new. Castiel spread out his wings, encompassing them in a world of just the two of them. With a thought they were both naked, Dean gasping at the sudden of feel of Castiel naked against him. He spread his legs to give Castiel room to settle between them. Castiel moved, rubbing his erection against Dean’s. They continued to trade lazy kisses between them, growing wetter and deeper as passion spiraled and their skin grew damp. Castiel rolled his hips against Dean’s, loving the feel of his mate moving beneath him.

The slow pace of their lovemaking was something they never really had the time to do before. He knew there was lube in the bedside draw, so informed by Gabriel who had smirked and waggled his eyebrows at Castiel. He used it now to slick both of their cocks, before settling back between Dean’s legs. He was happy with this right here. The roll of his hips into Dean, the slide of their cocks together, the way Dean moaned and grasped at him, and the look of adoration in Dean’s eyes. Later, he would slowly open Dean up and claim him that way. He wanted his hunter to know only joy and passion while they were here.

“Cas!”

Dean’s head fell back against the pillow, shuddering as he spilled hot and sticky over both their stomachs. Castiel kept his eyes on Dean, watching how Dean becomes lost in pleasure. So focused he was on Dean’s orgasm his own took him by surprise.

Their breathing gradually slowed down as they lay tangled in the sheets, the crisp breeze from the sea drying the sweat on their bodies. Castiel slid his fingers along Dean’s body, mapping the familiar planes and dips of his mate, as Dean he fell asleep.

**

The water was warm against his skin as Sam moved through the pool. Trees lined one end of it, casting shadows across the water. The other end stopped at the edge of the sea, only a thin barrier separating one body of water from the other.

Sam rolled onto his back, letting his body relax as he floated. The water felt wonderful against his naked skin, the sun bright overhead and his angel sprawled nearby. Gabriel had been right; he and Dean both needed this time to just unwind and rest.

Speaking of his mate, Sam rolled back over, grinning at the sight of Gabriel. The archangel was sunbathing, stretched out on his stomach on the deck, his beautiful gold and brown wings spread out wide to soak up as much sun as he could, the edge of one wingtip dipped in the water. Gabriel looked like a pampered house cat enjoying his afternoon nap.

“You are such a hedonist.”

Sam flicked water at Gabriel. Gabriel barely twitched, opening one eye. He smirked at Sam.

“Yeah, and you love me for it.”

“I do.”

Sam swam up to him, kissing him briefly. Gabriel hummed, the wing dragging in the water coming up to splash Sam. Sam laughed and reached for the archangel, intended to drag him down into the pool. Gabriel’s grin turned wicked as he hauled Sam part way out of the water, kissing him hard.

Despite his vessel being smaller than Sam, Sam loved that Gabriel could manhandle him. He nipped at Gabriel’s lips, reaching out to sink his fingers into the nearest wing, loving the way Gabriel moaned and shuddered.

Gabriel pulled him the rest of the way out of the pool onto the sun warmed tiles. Sam went easily, now able to fully bury both his hands in the glorious wings spread out around him. Gabriel ground against him, sparks shooting down Sam’s hands as he brushed against the Grace embedded within his mate’s wings. He pushed Gabriel away, urging Gabriel to stretch back out on his stomach.

Sam straddled Gabriel’s hips, stroking along the length of Gabriel’s wings, reveling how Gabriel and writhed beneath him. Sam’s own cock rode the crease of Gabriel’s ass.

“Now, Sam. Take me now.” Gabriel demanded.

Even knowing Gabriel was always ready to take him, Sam slipped two fingers into him, feeling him lose and slick around him. He really did love how Gabriel could use his power to make himself prepared for Sam. Sam grasped his dick, guiding himself into Gabriel.

He sank in slowly, Gabriel easily taking all of him. He buried himself to the balls in one stroke, Gabriel clenching tight and hot around him. Gabriel pushed back onto Sam, not waiting for Sam to start moving.

Sam pulled out, slamming back in hard, hearing the low, rough sounds Gabriel made, urging Sam on. Sam pounded into Gabriel, hard and fast, riding him the way the archangel always loved. His balls slapped against Gabriel’s ass, the sound loud, mixing in with his grunts and Gabriel’s breathless moans.

Gabriel’s wings twitched with Sam’s every thrust, gleaming gold and brown in the sun. Sam shifted one hand from Gabriel’s hips to the wing, Gabriel shouting as Sam caressed the long feathers. Then Gabriel was shaking, coming hard onto the tiles. The feel of Gabriel coming around his cock sent Sam over the edge as well, spilling deep inside Gabriel.

He collapsed on top of Gabriel, panting hard,. Gabriel reached out to thread his fingers through Sam’s closest hand, pressing a kiss to Sam’s knuckles.

Sam gradually softened, slipping out of Gabriel. He couldn’t resist looking down to see his come trickling out of Gabriel’s red and swollen hole. Sam ran one finger through the sticky mess, a thought flickering quickly through his mind before he banished it.

“Why not?”

Gabriel turned his head, squeezing Sam’s fingers.

“What are you talking about?

Sam’s mouth was dry as he met Gabriel’s eyes. This angel knew the worst parts of him and still loved him. He’d come to learn he didn’t need to hide anything from Gabriel, but some habits were hard to break.

“You’re wondering what I’d look like after I’d been fucked by several other people, want to know how it would feel to slide back inside me after I’d been filled with their come.”

Sam shivered as Gabriel laid out his darkest fantasy. Jess had been the last person he’d felt comfortable opening up to about his hidden wants.

“I’m thinking you want to watch your brother and Castiel have their wicked way with me.” Gabriel shifted, curling up closer to Sam, his eyes serious. He leaned up to kiss Sam gently. “But you’re afraid they’ll say no.” Gabriel’s fingers cupped Sam’s cheek. “I think you might be surprised.”

Sam buried his head against Gabriel’s shoulder. During the last few weeks of the Apocalypse, barriers had slipped between him and Dean. Despite each having their own angelic mates, they’d taken to staying in one motel room like they had before they’d bonded, for fear of letting each other out of sight and being discovered by one of Lucifer’s demons.

He’d gotten to see how Dean and Castiel were together in an intimate way. Listened to the moans and squeaking bedsprings as Dean and Castiel made love mere feet from Sam and Gabriel. He knew Dean had heard and seen the same things from him and Gabriel. It had been illicit but comforting to have all of them together while they fought to find a way to put Lucifer back in Hell.

Both of the angels had called them a flock while Dean called them family. Bound by blood and love, they were a unit in whatever way they chose to call it. There were taboos Sam wasn’t ready to cross yet, but he wanted all of them. He wanted to see Gabriel and Castiel resolving the longing he could see between them. He wanted to know what Castiel tasted like and to see Gabriel and Dean play and snark together, their bodies entwined.

“Ask them.” Gabriel brushed his lips over Sam’s closed eyelids.

**

The bed was still as soft and firm as the first time he woke up, with the sheets cool against his skin. He could smell the sea and hear birds chirping nearby. Dean opened his eyes to find he was still in paradise. The sun was now lower in the sky, just over the horizon, shades of red and pink spreading out across the darkening sky.

Dean stretched, feeling rested in a way that felt strange as he’d been fighting and running for so long. The air was warm, a welcome change from the cold, damp weather of South Dakota. Dean even felt warm inside, the emptiness that had been a part of him, slowly easing. Saying no to Michael, rediscovering his faith and belief in Sam and becoming bonded to an angel had helped. This vacation felt like it might just fill the last of the emptiness inside him.

He rolled over onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows when he spotted Castiel. His angel stood nearby, standing at the edge of the bedroom were it opened up onto the beach. He was naked, his wings spread out behind him again, gleaming blue-black in the waning light of the sun. He looked happy and at peace in a way Dean hadn’t seen before, especially in the past year as he hunted for God and slowly lost his Grace.

Sensing Dean was awake, Castiel turned his head and smiled at Dean, the open affection warming Dean’s belly. He still couldn’t believe he was loved by someone like Cas, loved enough for the angel to bind himself to Dean forever.

Dean rolled out of bed, feeling the skin on his belly itching. He scratched it, feeling the dried remains of his and Cas’s come beneath his nails. He wrinkled his nose at the mess. Cas folded his wings back down as Dean walked towards him. Dean wanted to protest, Cas’s wings were gorgeous. Ever since he’d chosen to become mated to the angel, Dean had been able to see and touch them.

The wings weren’t hidden as they usually were, only resting closed against Cas’s back. Dean reached out to caress the upper curve of Cas’s wing, tracing over the soft feathers lightly, not to arouse but just to touch.

Castiel rested his forehead against Dean’s, both of them quiet as they breathed in each other. Dean cupped the back of Castiel’s neck, thumb stroking over the skin there.

“You know how you and Gabriel called the four of us a flock?”

Cas hummed in acknowledgment. Dean took a deep breath, struggling to find the words until he decided to just spit it out. This was something he’d been chewing on for a while now, since the first time he’d seen Castiel and Gabriel look at each other with something more than betrayal and hostility. .

“I’m okay with it if you want to be with Sam and Gabriel. I’ve seen the way you and Gabriel have been dancing around each other and how you look at Sam.”

Castiel pulled back a bit, eyes inhumanly blue as he gazed at Dean. He stared at Dean for a long moment, Dean barely breathing until Castiel kissed him gently.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean hummed in pleasure as he kissed Castiel back lightly.

“That would also apply to you, beloved.” Cas said.

Dean’s breath hitched.

“We’re a flock, Dean, all of us. That means your desires are just important as my own. I want to see you and Gabriel together, just as much as I want to be with both Sam and Gabriel. Just as Sam has his own desires he’s unwilling to aknowledge yet.”

Dean shuddered, unable to look away from Castiel. This angel had seen him at his worst in Hell and still loved him. Now, not only was he offering Dean one of his deepest wishes, he was encouraging it.

Dean’s stomach rumbled, and Castiel chuckled, breaking the tension. “Come, Dean. You need to eat and I believe our brothers are already in the kitchen.

Castiel tugged Dean into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Afterwards, Dean found a pair of cut off denim shorts to wear while Castiel slipped back into his trousers. He still had his wings out and Dean couldn’t resist running his hand down one as he came up beside Castiel. Castiel shivered before grasping Dean’s hand.

Hand in hand, they walked out of the bedroom.

Gabriel’s house was huge, with a lot of open rooms and windows that let in the cool sea breezes and sunlight. Dean spotted a pool, a pretty impressive library, and entertainment room with a huge screen TV.

From a hunter’s standpoint, the house would be hell to protect. Since this was an archangel’s home, Dean figured it was warded to the gills. That might have been why Dean felt safe here; like he could actually relax without looking over his shoulder.

“Gabriel has given us free reign of his home.” Castiel murmured.

He stopped outside of one room, pushing open the door. Dean peeked in to see a huge tub that would be perfect for soaking in with his angel. He looked at Cas, seeing the same idea reflected back at him in Cas’ smile.

“Later.” He promised Cas, kissing him before moving on.

They found Sam and Gabriel in the kitchen. Sam was dressed the same as Dean with the addition of a loose tank top while Gabriel wore only red silk boxers.

Gabriel was poking Sam with one of his wings. Sam laughed, big and boisterous, ducking out of reach as he moved around Gabriel to set the table. The sound of his brother’s laughter and broad grin had Dean grinning as well. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Sam look so happy.

When Gabriel poked Sam again, Dean realized what else about the scene that felt different. He could see Gabriel’s wings, something he shouldn’t be able to do. Castiel had told him only a mate could look upon an angel’s wings without the risk of burning their eyes out - Dean certainly shouldn’t have been able to see the glorious golds and browns of the archangel’s wings. archangel’s wings.

Castiel pressed against his back, urging him into the kitchen.

“We’re a flock, Dean.” Castiel murmured, as though that was the answer to everything. Maybe it was.

Gabriel glanced up, spotting them standing in the entrance way. “Hey guys. Having a fun time so far.” The suggestive tone of his voice was pure Trickster, as was the flick of his wing at Castiel.

Supper was out on the patio from the kitchen, overlooking the sea. A warm breeze came in, ruffling feathers and hair. The patio was filled with oversized pillows, soft looking rugs laid over the wooden deck, and gauzy curtains that had been tied back but would offer shade from the sun during the day.

Gabriel had pulled out Dean and Sam’s favourite beers. That plus the good food had Dean sprawled out on a chair, his belly full, loosely holding a beer as he glanced around. Sam was lounging on a nearby pillow, Gabriel at his feet, leaning back against Sam’s legs. Castiel was near Dean, his wings spread out, the tip of one wing just brushing over Gabriel’s wing. Gabriel had his eyes closed, his own wing moving beneath Castiel’s in what looked like a caress.

Except for Bobby, this was Dean’s family right here with him, battered by their personal demons and past mistakes along with the horrors they’s seen. But they had survived and were here now together. Castiel smiled at him, a soft expression on his face as though he’d caught Dean’s thoughts.

Dean smiled back, before he looked at Gabriel. He couldn’t help admiring the archangel’s wings and how soft they appeared to be.

“You can touch them if you want.” Gabriel said.

He held out the wing not entangled with Castiel’s. The lazy tone of his voice conveyed that it wasn’t a big deal for someone other than Gabriel’s mate to touch it. It was. Dean could see it in the faint trembling of his wing and the look in his eyes when Gabriel lifted his head from Sam’s knees. Dean reached out, resting his fingers gently against the feathers.

He kept his eyes on Gabriel’s as he explored the way the feathers were incredibly soft and the electrical tingle that ran down his fingertips from feeling the Grace imbued in the archangel’s wings. As his fingers slipped deeper into Gabriel’s feathers, Gabriel moaned, shivering under Dean’s touch.

Dean jerked his hand away. That was the way Castiel sounded when Dean touched him like that, arousal heavy in his voice. He glanced at Sam, seeing his brother’s eyes had darkened.

Sam licked his lips. “Don’t stop, Dean.”

Dean didn’t. He returned his hand, digging his fingers deeper and reaching for the ends of the feathers, knowing it would turn Gabriel on as much as Castiel. Gabriel’s wing shook beneath Dean, the other coming up to trail over Dean’s side. Then Gabriel lunged, yanking Dean off his pillow and onto the rug covered deck. Dean chuckled, smirking at Gabriel.

“Just a little needy there, aren’t you Gabe?” He sank his other hand into Gabriel’s other wing, enjoying the way Gabriel moaned and arched beneath him. “Isn’t Sammy keeping you satisfied enough?”

Gabriel twisted beneath him, rolling until he was on top, straddling Dean. He smirked right back at Dean. “Sammy satisfies me just fine and you know it. You were there for a few of those times. Besides, didn’t Castiel teach you not to touch another angel’s wings unless you’re willing to put out.”

“Oh, I more than live up to my flirting. Just ask Cas.”

Dean slid his hand around Gabriel’s neck, the angel meeting him half way as they kissed. It was all hard edges and teeth clashing painfully together until Gabriel angled his head. Then the kiss was much better, wet and messy, as they explored each other’s mouths. .

Gabriel ground down on him, hands running roughly over Dean as Dean felt himself growing hard beneath his shorts. Gabriel trailed his mouth down Dean’s chest, pausing to suck on his nipples, teeth nipping against his skin as Dean groaned and twisted against him. Gabriel continued lower, undoing and yanking Dean’s shorts off.

Dean panted, one hand fisting in Gabriel’s thick hair as Gabriel’s mouth slid over his cock. The suction was perfect, Gabriel wrapping one hand around the base of Dean’s cock as he sucked him off. Dean thrust into his mouth, knowing the archangel could take him deep. Then Gabriel pulled off with a wet pop, mouth red and shiny as he moaned, the fingers of one hand digging into Dean’s thigh.

Dean looked down to see Sam stretched out alongside them, his head bobbing as he blew Gabriel. One broad hand cupped Gabriel’s balls, while the other twisted along Gabriel’s cock. Dean watched for a long moment,, listening to the wet sounds and the way Sam’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked his mate off.

Then Gabriel’s mouth was back on him, less steady then before but still tipping Dean closer and closer to the edge. Dean kept his eyes opened, glancing from Gabriel to Sam, until a flutter of black feathers drew his attention to Castiel. Castiel stood up, sliding his pants down to free his erection. Dean’s mouth watered as he saw the pre come beading the tip.

Castiel leaned down to kiss him hard, his blue eyes dark with need. He pulled away, shifting to palm Sam’s cock. Sam breathed hard, spreading his legs as Castiel settled between them, kissing down his dick. Dean grinned as he realized how Castiel had positioned himself. Even as Sam gasped when Castiel went down on him, Dean was parting Cas’ thighs, nudging the angel into a better position so Dean could take the familiar weight of Cas into his mouth.

It was one big circle of pleasure, each man and angel trying to drive their partner over the edge. The wet obscene sound of mouths on cocks and catching glimpses of cocks moving in and out of swollen mouths had Dean coming first, moaning around Castiel’s cock as he spilled into Gabriel’s mouth. It was like a circuit triggering as Gabriel followed, then both Sam and Castiel together.

Dean slumped to one side, head resting against Castiel’s thigh as he caught his breath. He could feel with warm weight of both Gabriel and Castiel’s wings over him and saw the combined colours spread over Sam as well.

**

Gabriel breathed in the scent of his flock mixed with the smell of spent sex. Sam’s fingers trailed over his skin in warm circles. The taste of Dean’s come lingered on his tongue even as he felt Castiel’s wing gently settling over him.

Gabriel reached out, unable to resist anymore now that Cas was so close. Castiel’s feathers tingled against his fingers, filled with the angel’s grace - stronger after his last resurrection but not quite as powerful as Gabriel’s. The edges of his Grace felt like humanity and righteousness, Dean’s soul bleeding and Castiel’s Grace bleeding together through the bond between them, just like Sam’s own soul had melded with Gabriel’s Grace.

Castiel sighed, spreading his wings out wider in display. They were black, having been tainted by his fight through Hell but Gabriel could feel the pride Castiel took in them for they were a sign of honour. Gabriel shifted to his knees to straddle Castiel’s hips. He ran the palms of his hands over Castiel’s wings, starting with his wing joints and moving outwards, fingers gliding over feathers, dipping deeper to tease the warm down of the under layers.

Castiel moaned, wings trembling with his need. Out of the corner of his eyes Gabriel saw the Winchesters stand up.

“We’ll just give you guys some privacy.” Dean’s voice was rough.

“Stay.” Both angels said. This was something to be shared between all of them.

The brothers hesitated before settling back down again on either side of the angels. Gabriel returned to exploring Castiel’s wings, taking his time as Castiel moaned sweetly beneath his hands, hips starting to move beneath Gabriel. Gabriel leaned down to nip at Castiel’s nape, breathing in the scent of seraph and sex that marked Castiel as one of Gabriel’s flock.

Castiel turned his head, eyes so brilliantly blue beneath partially lowered eyelids. Gabriel kissed him, tasting Sam and Castiel himself as his tongue stroked into Castiel’s mouth. He felt his cock harden, rubbing against the crease of Castiel’s ass. Castiel spread his legs, causing Gabriel’s dick to slip deeper until the head of it slid over Castiel’s balls.

Stretching out over Castiel, Gabriel brought his wings up to lay them over Castiel’s. Brown and gold feathers rubbed against black, the mingling of their graces causing both angels to cry out. Castiel arched up against Gabriel, panting as Gabriel caressed his wings with the archangel’s own. Outside of leaving their vessels to join in their true forms, their wings sliding against each other was the closest they would come to joining in their vessels. Gabriel had wanted Castiel for so long he couldn’t wait for a time where they could leave their vessels to come together without harming their humans. This was more than enough for now, joining together as their mates watched.

He drew Castiel to his knees, until they were both kneeling with Castiel resting against Gabriel’s chest, Gabriel’s wings curving around Castiel’s. Gabriel reached down to guide himself into Castiel slowly. Castiel panted, pushing back as their wings tangled together. Castiel’s hands dug into Gabriel’s thighs as Gabriel pushed into him over and over.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Gabriel could see Sam and Dean jerking off, as the brothers looked on. Gabriel nipped at Castiel’s jaw, reaching around to clasp Castiel’s dick to stroked him off. Sparks of Grace shot through Gabriel as their wings moved against each other. When his orgasm hit, it took Gabriel by surprise, so lost he was in the feel of Castiel. He freed one hand to run over Castiel’s flight feathers, tipping the other angel over the edge.

A joint pair of groans drew the angels’ attention to the Winchesters. Sam and Dean were coming as well, semen spilling over their hands.

It was a long time before any of them moved. Gabriel huffed out a breath in amusement at the sight of them all fucked out. He snapped his fingers and transported them to the master bedroom complete with a huge King size bed.

Although Gabriel didn’t need to sleep, he liked to do so at times. Tonight, he stayed awake, wrapped up in his flock, listening to the sounds of the Winchesters sleeping and peeking into their dreams to make sure nothing dark lurked there. Castiel’s eyes gleamed in the dark as he curled around his mate. He reached out to take Gabriel’s hand, threading their fingers together.

Gabriel shuddered, clenching Castiel’s hand hard. He’d lost one flock when Lucifer rebelled and Michael cast him out of Heaven. He never thought he would find something like this again and he’d come so close to losing all of it in their battle to cage Lucifer again. Now, he intended to take care of his flock and spoil them as much as they would allow. This vacation was the perfect time to start.

Over the next few days he and Castiel watched as the brothers slowly re-discovered their ability to laugh and relax. Their skin turned brown under the Mediterranean sun and their clothes no longer hung off their bodies. The darkness in their eyes receded as the nightmares eased under the angels’ care. They’d also learned how to be brothers again.

 

**

Castiel spread out his wings in the sun, feeling the brush of Gabriel’s against his as the archangel did the same. Sam and Dean were playing in the pool, their laughter and good natured taunts warming Castiel’s Grace. It was good to see the brothers enjoying themselves and the new dimensions of their flock.

Sam had opened up with one of his desires, wanting to watch as Gabriel was taken by all of them, one after the other with Sam being the last, sliding into Gabriel who had been left slick by Dean and Castiel. That had been very enjoyable. He knew there were other things the brothers desired but they had yet to express them.

In the meantime Castiel had come to know Sam better, finding a common ground in Sam’s interest in angelic history and learning Enochian. He found Sam’s kisses sweet and gentle, his huge hands cupping Castiel’s cheeks as though Castiel was something breakable. He enjoyed making love to Sam, the way Sam touched him and his wings and the way they moved together.

Gabriel and Dean had teamed up to pull pranks on Sam and Castiel before finding it more fun to prank each other. The broad grins and constant repartee between them had Castiel smiling and Sam chuckling. Gabriel and Dean brought the same to their lovemaking, tussling with each other and snarking even as they fucked, the sound of their bodies slapping together sending a spike of pleasure through Castiel until he and Sam joined them.

As the third week ended Castiel could see the restlessness starting to fill his mate in the way Dean began to fidget with need to move on. His beloved was a wanderer, stopping from time to time to rest but always moving on. Castiel wanted Dean to stay just a bit longer, to enjoy this break, but he wouldn’t stop Dean if he wanted to return to hunting.

Cool water dripped down on him as a shadow blocked the sun just before Dean dropped down beside him. He kissed Castiel lightly, running a hand over Castiel’s sun warmed feathers. Sam settled beside Gabriel, the same look in his eyes as Dean’s.

“You want to get on the road soon.” Castiel said.

Dean huffed out a laugh.

“Yeah. It’s not that I haven’t been enjoying myself, but I’m missing the road and my baby. But I’m not ready to go back hunting yet, though, and neither is Sam.”

Castiel propped himself up on his elbows. He could see a hint of the soul deep exhaustion that had filled Dean over the past few years.

“What did you have in mind then?” Castiel asked.

“Road trip to all the places we wanted to see as kids but didn’t because of a hunt or something else.” Sam said.

“Ooo. I like that idea.” Gabriel grinned. “I haven’t seen the big ball of twine yet.”

Sam snorted, jabbing Gabriel with his elbow. “It’s not that big.”

“Sam and I have a couple of rules if you guys want to ride along with us instead of meeting up at whatever place we stay at.” Dean said.

“And those are?” Gabriel asked.

“No snapping, flapping or cheating to get us to our destination sooner. You ride with us in the Impala, you do it as we humans do. In return we promise no hunts and to make it worthwhile for you two.”

Gabriel smirked. Dean smirked right back at him, both looking a little lecherous, leaving Castiel feeling a slightly lost by the exchange. Both his brother and mate turned to smile at him, the identical expressions full of innuendo.

“Has Dean ever given you roadhead?” Gabriel asked. “Or let you bend him over the hood of the Impala in the middle of the road to nowhere?”

Castiel blinked, his mind suddenly filled with images of doing that to Dean or Sam. Of riding Gabriel in the backseat while the road stretched out before them and Sam and Dean kept looking in the rearview mirror at them. Or spreading Gabriel out on the edge of the Grand Canyon, feeling the weight of that old place of power settle into his Grace as he made love to Gabriel.

He licked his lips, looking at his flock. “While I usually find riding in a car confining, I think I will enjoy this road trip,.”

The brothers crowed, while Gabriel grinned. Then he was pounced on by all three, their laughter filling the air alongside their cries of pleasure.

The way it would be in their life going forward.


End file.
